I Almost Couldn't Tell You
by Kender Bard
Summary: Tentomon and Izzy are concerned with their secrets when Tentomon almost drowns.


I Almost Couldn't Tell You

By Squirtel the Squirtle

          Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon. (I wasn't sure whether to add that Pokemon part or not just because of my name. I'M not even in here, so there really is nothing Pokemon about this fanfic.)

A/N: As I said in the disclaimer, I'm not in this one. I just brainstormed this one at midnight and wrote some down. It's a Tentomon POV. Enjoy!

            I look out my friends playing in the water. It's a scorching hot day, and water sounded very welcoming. I sigh as I look at my four arms. Some good this will do swimming. Perhaps Izzy could help me. He's on that infernal machine of his again, but he might give in because of the heat.

            "Izzy," I say, getting his attention. "I have a predicament I was hoping you could assist me in." He looks up.

            "Anything for you, buddy," he says, grinning at me.

            "That's good," I sigh my relief. "You see, I am unable to swim. The water is rather tempting, but I can't fully take advantage of the situation. Perhaps, you could lend a hand." I look down at my feet. "And a foot if it's not too much trouble." He types something up and punches a key.

            "Okay," he decided, putting his laptop away. "I could certainly use a little cooling off myself." I nearly leap for joy as he gets up and walks to the lake. Gommamon grins as he watches me cling on to Izzy when swimming out to the deeper part.

            "Hey, Tentomon!" he shouts at me. "Finally decided to join us? That's great!" Then he dives down. I didn't pay much attention to him; not many do. I should have, though. As I'm finally enjoying myself with Izzy, something grabs my leg and pulls me down fiercely. The downward motion was stronger than Izzy's grip and I slip under the water.

            When I open my eyes, Gommamon is towing me at great speed. He turns his head to face me.

            "This is great, huh buddy?!" he laughs in my direction. Not a cruel laugh, a kind one. I wanted scream at him to stop, but I can't talk under water like he can. As fast as we're going, I'm beginning to run low on my air supply.

            I was a little tempted to try and yell at him, seeing as I was going to drown regardless, but I don't. Gommamon doesn't slow down or look at me. If he even turned his head around for a moment, he'd see I was nearly out of air.

            Something crosses my mind. A crazy thought. "Gommamon's going to drown me thinking I'm enjoying this!" Finally, as I can feel my lungs ready to burst, I see something flash. It's a hand, I think. It grabs my arm and pulls upwards harder than Gommamon is swimming. I break to the surface not a moment to soon.

            While coughing up any water that did manage to get into my lungs, I hear many voices shouting. Half seem to be at me, asking if I was all right, and half were at Gommamon, for nearly killing me. The one voice I hear the most clearly is Izzy's.

            "Oh, Tentomon!" he said softly, hugging me fiercely. "I thought you would drown! Thank goodness you're all right!" He looks about to cry, but doesn't. The others swarm around me, checking me. I would normally like all the attention, but at the moment, I wanted to be alone with Izzy. I wanted to let him know that I was all right. I wanted to tell him everything already unspoken between us. But I don't get that chance until nighttime.

            Trying to sleep, and failing, I heard a sound. It was Izzy, getting up to walk away. I wait a moment before he's a good distance away before following him. He stops, and I continue to catch up. I'm close enough to hear what he has to say.

            "Oh, Tentomon," he mumbles. "I nearly lost you too." I take the moment to make my entrance.

            "No you didn't, I'm right here!" I say smiling. Trying to light the mood a bit. Normally, Izzy would humor me, but not tonight.

            "When you went under, one thing crossed my mind," he says quietly. "And that was all the things I hadn't already told you." I walk slowly up to Izzy's side.

            "I was just thinking the same thing a few moments ago," I admit. He turns to me, a light smile playing on his lips.

            "Everyone says they have a thought or see something, just before they die," he says. "What did you see or think?" I blush, not wanting to tell him that my nearly last thought was something so dense.

            "I-I thought," I trail off. The look in Izzy's eyes begged me to go on. "I thought that Gommamon probably assumed I was having fun drowning." Izzy's reaction was one I sorely needed. It wasn't a laugh or a smile but an understanding nod.

            "When you almost died, it made me resolve to tell you a secret," he says slowly. My heart soars.

            "Go on," I urge. He takes a deep breath in.

            "My parents you met, aren't my biological parents," he says, letting his breath out all at once. "They are my adoptive ones." I place my talon on his shoulder.

            "I-I already know that," I say, telling him my secret. Izzy turns his head to me quickly. Without letting him cut me off I continue. "At the center, when Myotismon was taking over, I heard the discussion you had with your parents. I never told you because I was waiting for you to tell me." Izzy lets a few tears roll down his cheek. "I was so scared, because I almost couldn't tell you what I know." He hugs me fiercely.

            "From now on, no more secrets," he declares. I nod in agreement. A thought enters his head. "Then you know how my parents died. Tentomon, what do you think their last thought was?" I ponder a moment.

            "I'm sure it was how much they loved you and how much they'd miss you," I state. He cries a little more; most of it inside of him. We walk back to camp with our hearts lightened and our friendship strengthened.


End file.
